This invention relates to the ring art and specifically to a diamond ring setting in which the color and brilliance of the diamond is enhanced by a second colored precious stone positioned beneath the diamond in the sitting to give a color tint to the diamond based on the color of the secondary stone.
The preferred secondary stone is a sapphire to give a blue tint to the diamond. An emerald will give a green tint to the diamond. Other stones which can be used include ruby, tanzanite, topaz, tourmaline, lapis, opal, amethyst, etc. The desired color determines the type of stone used.
It is known to form a cavity in a large stone and place smaller stones inside of the cavity, after which the larger stone is secured together. This is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,234. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,216 shows forming a seat in a semiprecious gem and cementing a precious stone in the seat. Other patents which form a cavity in a stone and place objects inside the cavity to enhance the brilliance of the stone are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,942,744 and 2,447,407.
In my invention, the colored stone is positioned in the setting with a diamond positioned immediately above, but spaced from the colored stone, in the same setting.